


Hidden Thoughts

by animalpet



Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [3]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Delinquents abound, Fighting but not a lot, Junichi good at fighting but bad at feelings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Yes I hc Raichi as bad at fighting, Yes the Wanima brothers have a cliche power, my rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Raichi doesn’t understand Wanima Junichi
Relationships: Raichi Jingo/Wanima Junichi, Wanima Junichi/Raichi Jingo
Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874185
Kudos: 3





	Hidden Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> These two could never interact again and I wouldn’t care. Rarepair for life

When Raichi came to, Wanima Junichi was standing over him.

“Hmm...shit…” he groaned as his hand pressed against his side, feeling a bruise.

His eyes trained on Junichi, “Oi, you want some too?”

Junichi frowned and without warning, pressed his hand against the bruise.

Raichi hissed in pain and pushed him away, “THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?”

Junichi’s frown became more judgemental as he continued to look down at Raichi.

“WHY YOU BASTARD—“

“Bro?”

Junichi had turned before Keisuke even spoke.

“What are you—oh.” Keisuke looked down at Raichi, “Wow. Who beat you up this week?”

“Shut up.”

Keisuke turned to his brother, who made a series of unhappy faces.

“Bro wants to take you to the nurse dude.” Keisuke translated.

Raichi spat out some blood, “I’m fine—“

Without warning, Raichi found himself being hoisted into the air by an invisible force.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“No can do,” Keisuke smirked, “Bro’s word is law. If he wants to take you to the nurse you’re just gonna have to suck it up.”

Raichi let out a frustrated scream and tried in vain to fight against the Twin’s combined powers.

* * *

“Say aah.” The Blue Lock Nursing Hologram shined a light down Raichi’s throat.

“Aah~” Raichi side eyed Junichi, who was leaning against the door.

“Now, demonstrate your ability to finalize the checkup.”

Raichi’s cheeks became a deep color of red, “Really? Why can’t I just go?”

“Please demonstrate your ability to finalize the checkup.” The hologram repeated.

Raichi’s eyes darted to Junichi, who eyed him with a smirk.

“Please demonstrate your ability—”

“Alright I got it!”

Raichi inhaled.

And then he opened his mouth.

A massive shockwave rocked the entire room, knocking over various medical supplies and causing Junichi to topple backwards.

“How was that?” Raichi smirked as he watched Junichi flounder around in an attempt to recover some dignity.

“Calibration completed. Patient is a hundred percent functional.”

“See yah later then.” Raichi ran out of the room as fast as possible.

* * *

“I’m telling you, it’s fucking creepy,” Raichi jabbed Igarashi with his chopsticks, “He’s always there! This wasn’t the first fucking time! He’s been at every fight, stalking me throughout the halls, he’s even been asking the holo-teachers if he can join projects with me.”

“Maybe he finds your misadventures entertaining.” Kuon suggested, cooling his udon noodle soup.

“Misawhat? Nah he’s just doing it to mess with me!”

“I’m pretty sure if Junichi wanted to mess with you, he’d be more direct.” Gagamaru gestured with the dumpling he was holding, “We’ve all seen the Wanima brothers break bones to get their point across. They aren’t the type of people you want to mess with.”

“Hey! Stop hitting me!” Igarashi huffed, pushing Raichi’s chopsticks away, “And eat your own food! If you wanna know why Junichi is bothering you so much, then why don’t you ask him?”

The table went silent.

“Dude…” Gagamaru said, “How insensitive….”

“Junichi doesn’t talk idiot,” Kuon sighed, “Everybody knows that. He just makes faces and his brother translates...given that their ability gives them telepathic and telekinetic capabilities, I bet that’s just how they communicate.”

“I heard that Junichi was born without vocal chords….or that another ability user ripped them out,” Gagamaru said with his mouth full of food, “Hey...Chigiri mentioned knowing them from the outside, maybe you should ask him about Junichi.”

“The Princess? Ugh, fine,” Raichi grumbled, “Anything to figure out that freak’s deal.”

* * *

Chigiri was out in the courtyard, wearing a tracksuit, mingling with fellow students.

“Oi! Chigiri!”

Chigiri turned around, “Oh, hey Raichi.”

“I need to talk to you about something.” Raichi grunted.

“Can it wait until after my run?”

“Uhh su—“

A flash of red flew past him and wind picked up, causing everyone to be hit with a sudden gust of wind.

“Done~” Chigiri brushed his hair out of his face, wearing a wicked smile, “I’m trying to improve my time before this week’s track meet.”

“Aren’t you already the fastest guy in the school?”

“Yeah, but if I don’t stop improving, some might think that they might have a shot at beating me,” Chigiri smiled, “mainly Zantetsu...dude’s so annoying….so anyway, what did you want?”

“What do you know about the Wanima brothers?”

Chigiri went stone-faced.

“What do you need to know about those assholes?”

“Well…” Raichi scratched the back of his neck, “Junichi keeps following me so I thought that you might have an idea to like... _why_ …” Raichi trailed off, “If it’s too personal—“

“Ugh it’s fine,” Chigiri grunted, “It’s not like they purposely ruined my life….back on the outside, they mostly used their ability to bully others and gain a following of normies who wanted a taste of power...I mean, I wasn’t much different back then but at least I _pretended_ to be subtle about it.”

Chigiri sighed, “Anyway, Junichi is pretty much the “brains” of the duo….Not that Keisuke isn’t his own issue, but that Junichi simply is the type to take charge and Keisuke isn’t….Junichi is more temperamental than his brother too...kinda reminds me of you actually.” Chigiri chuckled.

“Hey.” Raichi glared at him, “I’m nothing like that bastard. I’m definitely sexier at least!”

Chigiri laughed, “Whatever you say dude...Hey Raichi….”

“Yeah?”

“The others...they’re kinda starting to get worried about your constant fights.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Well,” Chigiri trailed off, “Raichi, I dunno if you know this...but you’re kindaaa—“

Raichi’s eyes narrowed, “I’m kinda _what_?”

“Bad at fighting. Like, seriously bad. _Bad_ bad—“

Raichi threw up his hands, “I’m not _that_ bad! I won against Kuon!”

“Kuon didn’t fight back,” Chigiri smoothly retorted before looking at his phone, “Anyway dude, I have to go. I promised to spend lunch with Kunigami and I don’t want to be late. If you fight, try not to die, it’ll be a pain to have to resuscitate you again like when Reo almost killed you. Try to use your ability for once.”

“Chigiri wa—“

And in a flash, Chigiri was gone.

Raichi let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m not bad at fights! Ugh—Goddamnit! I’ll show them…”

* * *

Raichi hit the wall with full force.

He spat out blood, “That’s….all ya got…?” he coughed, looking up at the hulking, dark wolfbeast with a bright yellow skunk strip that started from its head and went all the way down to its tail.

Okawa growled, “I’m gonna rip that smile off of your fucking face.”

“Dude,” Raichi gripped the wall as he tries to stand, “If you’re this upset with Niko leaving your sorry ass, maybe you should take that up with Isagi, not me.”

“Don’t try to talk yourself out of this.” The werewolf arched his back, getting ready to pounce.

“Ahhh….shit.” Raichi inhaled, getting ready for impact.

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared in front of Raichi.

Okawa hit an invisible barrier with such incredible force that he was knocked back.

“Who…” Raichi tried to focus his blurry vision, “...oh.”

“Hey dude!” Keisuke smiled.

“Oi!” Okawa circles the three, “This doesn’t include you two, get lost.”

“No can do,” Keisuke looked at Junichi, who was staring intently at Okawa, “Oh? You want to take him on?”

Junichi’s smile was even more unnerving than Raichi thought was possible for the Wanima brothers.

“Mmm...okay,” Keisuke grabbed onto Raichi’s arm, “I’ll stay here, have fun.”

As if finally freed of his leash, Junichi launched himself at Okawa.

Junichi was a beast in his own right. Not giving Okawa the time to react, he sent a whole tree in his direction before rushing in to punch him barehanded.

Raichi was completely entranced with Junichi’s bloodlust that he almost didn’t notice someone wrapping their arm around his waist.

“Telekinetic enhanced physique,” Keisuke stated, “Pretty cool huh?”

Raichi began to thrash around, “Oi! Let! Go!”

Keisuke didn’t even look phased.

“Dude, Junichi said I have to help you so you’re just going to have to bear with me.” 

Raichi felt himself being lifted off the ground again.

“I wanna try something new,” Keisuke smiled, “What if I enhance your body like my bro...but it enhances your body’s ability to heal instead…?”

“Don’t use me as your damn guinea pig! Let! Me! G—!”

Raichi screamed in pain.

It was like an explosion in his brain that shook the rest of his body.

Everything was burning.

Everything _hurt_.

He couldn’t stop himself.

He hit the ground with a thud and the pain ceased.

He groaned, “Fuck…” Raichi hissed, checking his injuries.

“Oh—wow, it actually worked.” Raichi stood up, all healed, “Okay, your crackpot idea actually worked….” he looked around, “....shit.”

The nearby area around Raichi looked like it had been hit with a powerful shockwave.

Okawa had seemingly slinked away in the confusion, as the werewolf was nowhere to be found.

Raichi saw Keisuke a few feet away against the wall, unconscious.

“Oh fuck, not again—“

Raichi felt himself being lifted up in the air once more, with pressure crushing his throat.

Junichi stared at him, seething with rage.

“Hey!” Raichi choked out, “It….it was an accident! He’s—ack—okay! Probably just has—“ he grasped for air, “—a concussion!”

Raichi flickered in and out of consciousness before he felt the pressure dissipate.

He fell onto the ground again.

“Ow!” Raichi rubbed his backside, “You two _really_ have to stop doing that!”

He looked back at Junichi, who had his arms crossed and looked seconds away from snapping Raichi’s neck.

“I’m sorry dude,” Raichi stood, “I try to save my ability for the right moment, but sometimes it just comes out….and I can’t control it well if that wasn’t already pretty obvious. I didn’t mean to hurt your brother, my shockwaves don’t usually cause serious shit so if we take him to the nurse he should be fine….Do you trust me?”

Junichi pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. After a few moments, he seemed to sigh and nodded.

“Okay, good,” Raichi turned towards Keisuke, “Now I’ll get Keisuke—“

Just as he spoke, Keisuke began to float in the air.

“—Or you could just do that.”

* * *

“Please demonstrate your ability to finalize the checkup.”

A box of swabs began to spin before flying into the air.

“Right as rain!” Keisuke smiled, letting the box fall, “My head is still killing me though.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Raichi cringed.

“Eh it’s okay.” Keisuke waved him off, “I should apologize for Junichi. When he gets worked up sometimes it’s hard for him to stop.” Keisuke smiled at Junichi, who looked away, “Nice to know that he cares about me though.”

“Well, it’s getting late so we should probably get back before it gets too dark,” Raichi commented.

Keisuke looked at Junichi, who suddenly appeared bashful, shaking his head as if it was going to fall off.

Keisuke frowned.

“Um….” Raichi looked back at the brothers, “Guys?”

“Actually…” Keisuke began, ignoring the frantic movements of his brother, “I’m going to stay behind and see if the Nurse Blue has anything for my headache, you two—“ he pushed Junichi into Raichi, “can go ahead, I’ll catch up”

“Whatever, let’s just go already.” Raichi grabbed Junichi by the arm and started to walk away.

Junichi shot a look at his brother, who only winked in return.

* * *

Raichi looked at Junichi.

The boy refused to look at Raichi, instead staring in the exact opposite direction.

Whenever Raichi would try to strike up small talk as they walked back to their dorms, Junichi would either visibly ignore him, or stare at him as if he had just heard the dumbest thing in the world.

Frustrated, Raichi began to poke Junichi.

Slowly at first, only getting an eye role in return, but he began to poke with more intensity until Junichi shoved him away.

Raich threw his hands up in the air, “What the hell is your problem?”

Junichi looked confused.

“First you’re the enemy, then things die down after that shit with Kuon so I let it go, then you start following me, and now you can’t even look at me? WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?” he screamed, “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

Junichi’s expression was unreadable.

“Just tell me what you want so I don’t have to deal with it anymore! I don’t understand you or what you’re doing!”

“ _Well I don’t understand you either._ ”

“NO SHIT,” Raichi grunted, “How the hell are you supposed to understand me when you never tell me shi—“ he stopped, “Wait…..YOU COULD TALK THIS ENTIRE FUCKING TIME?!”

“ _Do I look like I’m talking?_ ” Junichi frowned.

He was right. Despite the fact that Raichi could obviously hear a voice responding to him, Junichi’s mouth hadn’t moved.

“Okay, so you’re not talking,” Raichi stroked his chin, “You’re….well you….”

Junichi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“OKAY JUST TELL ME!”

“ _My telepathy only works with those I establish a psychic connection with, idiot._ ” Junichi’s head bobbled from side to side, “ _I’ve had my connection with my brother since birth, it’s partially why our telekinetic abilities get stronger when we’re near each other. I wanted to branch out and establish one with someone else.”_

“Sooo...you picked me?” Raichi blinked, “Why?”

Junichi shrugged, “ _You’re too loud, fight constantly despite losing every time, you rarely use your ability despite its usefulness in the constant shit you get into...honestly you are just kind of hard to ignore._ ”

Raichi pursed his lips, “So you chose me because I was annoying?”

“ _Kinda_.”

“What does _kinda_ mean?”

Junichi shrugged again.

“Graa!” Raichi threw his hands up, “How is that that I don’t understand you any better even though I know what you’re saying—I mean thinking!”

“ _Understanding takes time…_ ” Junichi opened his mouth as if he was taking a deep breath, “ _And maybe that understanding could happen over lunch?_ ”

“Over lunch...wait—“ Raichi’s face heated up, “Dude are you asking me out on a fucking date?”

“ _And what if I am?_ ”

“Well—then—I—“ Raichi flustered, “—I can’t.”

Junichi cocked his head to the side, “ _Why?_ ”

“Because...I don’t date people weaker than me, won’t be able to handle my _natural charm_.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Really.” Raichi puffed out his chest.

“ _So….If I beat you in a fight, you’ll let me take you out on a date_?”

“Yep.”

Junichi began to smile, “ _Wow, you’re more violent than I thought, dumber too._ ”

Raichi smiles in turn. “Hey, you’re the one that wants to date me.”

“ _So...when do we start?_ ”

“How about….now!” Raichi threw the first punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Half the battle was getting a feel for the Wanima brothers’ personalities.
> 
> Maybe....the fic I do after this will be a little longer than usual...and maybe a bit angsty. But no promises


End file.
